Ashaya
Ashaya is one of the six countries of the Iridescent Continent. It is an empire, currently ruled by Emperor Kyou Mori. It's patron goddess is Myleia, the Water Goddess, and it's symbol is a swan. Ashaya was founded by Honora Mori, the first chosen of Myleia, and is home to her current chosen, Raeka Amori. Known Cities Astain Mylesiá Scócía Andon Ruling Family *Emperor Kyou Mori *Empress Kaedé Mori *Crown Princess Kaoiri Mori *Prince Ryou Mori Military Military Structure Ashaya's military is consistently about 210,000 strong. However, the tribes are not always combined with the rest of the Ashayan military; the addition of their forces pushes the number to closer to 255,000. Around 130,000 of Ashaya's military power is placed in it's massive navy, making it the largest on the continent. It boasts over a thousand ships. About 60,000 of the remaining bulk is dedicated to the army, calvary, ground, or otherwise. Divisions The final 20,000 Ashaya's Military is placed into divisions, based on purpose, ability, and meaning, and these are often divided among the larger branches-Navy, Army, Militia, etc. Each is named after a particular bird, a mascot of sorts. There are 22 in total, meaning most are around a thousand strong. Included among these are: Swans: The highest officers, and the royal family. Those with the most control who, in the end, make the decisions of all. The chief executives, if you will. Nighthawks: Quick strike operations, often under cover of darkness. They rely heavily on speed and stealth, and are considered to be one of the most brutal divisions. Generally a ground force, though they do have one or two of the fastest ships in the massive Ashayan fleet for their own purposes. Seahawks: Members of this group commonly have a strong affinity with water-even more so than the rest of their kin, and are known to spend most of their time on ships all around the continent. In the past, their high-ranking leaders have been known to be the Chosen of Myleia. While most other divisions are divided between land and sea, Seahawks are exclusively a navy force. Raeka's adopted brother, Aidan, is one of these. Merlins: These are known as those best-suited to archery, with the keenest eyes and the sharpest tempers. They are sometimes known to be quite temperamental, and most of their time is spent training. They can be either Army or Navy. Ravens: Not a consistent branch of the military. The "Ravens" are what the Southern Ashayan tribes are referred to in a military setting. They do not always fight alongside the rest of Ashaya, so it is debatable whether they are actually counted as a Division. Ravens commonly take their own path, generally sticking to the land. Weaponry and Animals While weaponry commonly depends on the various divisions, most members of the Ashayan Military favor weapons such as bows, javelins, or knives, while more common weapons for an army, such as swords are not often used. Horses and dogs are often used, as well as some raptor birds. Attributes While the color of the Empire is dark blue, the military colors are silver and a lighter blue. They are not known for brutality, preferring speed, finesse, and grace. They are most well-known for their navy, easily the most powerful on the continent-of course. Bases The military occupies the entire northern island of Andon, which is used as the main port for the entire armada, housing for the military, and training grounds. History Citizens The majority of Ashayans are either average or tall compared to the people of other countries. Dark brown or black hair and dark eyes are notably dominant, and skin tones tend to be in the area of tanned or olive-toned. Most have Asian features, with slanted or almond-shaped eyes being the most noticeable. The land of the southern area of Ashaya is that of the tribes. However, while they prefer to act independent when they may, their people have the same rights of any other Ashayan citizen within the borders. Their heights have far more range, though in appearance some appear quite similar to the Ashayan common folk. Some are noted to have naturally darker skin. The tribes make up approximately 90,000 of the country's 4,257,000 population, with around half of these serving in the military as "Ravens". It is guessed that there are currently 22 Ashayan tribes, which is also the same number of special Ashayan military divisions with Ravens included. On a whole, Ashayan citizens tend to seem calm, at their ease, not plagued with the supremacy of Valoisa or the isolationism of Întunecime. It's people tend to be quite independent, and it is not uncommon to find a lone home in the woods, miles away from any other. However, in times of attack or trouble, the whole of the country tends to band together. Around one in every sixteen Ashayans has a true association with the military. Laws *The adult age in Ashaya is sixteen. This is when a child may leave home, on occasion seek to marry, or join the military, among other things. **Charges for crimes committed by Ashayans under age are automatically passed to parent or guardian. *The people of the tribes have the same rights or entitlements as anyone else. *Killing any bird is taboo, unless a mercy kill. There is no word for a kill in cold blood; in Ashaya, it goes beyond a crime. Most do not even know what would happen if one did kill a bird in cold blood; no one has made the mistake in centuries. **It is the same as above for eating any bird. *Water must be respected above all else. It shall not be wasted or in any way spoiled or tainted. *Ashayan citizens may attempt to go wherever they would like. However, if they fail or get caught, the nation is not entitled to assist them in any way, shape, or form. *Outsiders are commonly welcome. This is only with careful monitoring and registration, passing tests, and being searched. Done correctly, the process will only take about five hours. *Citizens are not required to provide quarter to soldiers, though many do. One of every sixteen Ashayans has an association with the military. *Ashayan citizens may say whatever they like of the royal family or the country itself; citizens are entitled to freedom of speech. **This is only so long as it remains "speech". *Murder is worth 25 years in prison. *The duration of the sentence for stealing depends on what was stolen. **It may range anywhere from a day or two to eight years. *All Ashayan-born criminals have a right to a trial. For foreigners, it depends. Customs *It is common practice to bring a bird to a new home. It is released, and if it elects to remain of it's own freewill, it is considered to be a blessing on all who live in this home. *Birds are called divine spirits, believed to have the ear of Myleia herself. *Any permanent home has a hearth, but it is never lit. Instead, a blue-glazed pot of water, crafted of Ashayan clay, is placed inside, as if a replacement for the flame. *The days of the swan migrations, either north or south, are met with feasts and festivals, as a celebration of the passing of time. *The first day of Spring is called the Festival of Flowers, a day where the country comes together to celebrate new life. **In Ashaya, the first day of Spring is also the beginning of the new year. *It is illegal for a swan's feather to go beyond the borders of Ashaya without the written consent of an Ashayan royal. Swan's feathers are highly sacred. *When greeting on another, Ashayans bow their heads with flourishes of their right hands. *Ashayans always shake with the left hand, never the right. *It is customary, a tradition, for women to wear their hair long, though many will bundle it up as they age *Children are always to be protected, as Myleia is the goddess of children. *All children are taught the use of a bow. Exports *Bows and Arrows *Tea *Bamboo *Rice *Clay *Salt *Sugar *Silver *Feathers (never swan) *Fish *Silk *Glass *Pearls Known Citizens Myleia.png|Myleia|link=Myleia Honora Mori.jpg|Empress Honora Mori|link=Honora Mori Sora Kahaya.jpg|Sora Kahaya|link=Sora Kahaya Kyou Mori.jpg|Emperor Kyou Mori|link=Emperor Kyou Mori Kaedé Mori.jpg|Empress Kaedé Mori|link=Empress Kaedé Mori Aidan Saito.jpg|Aidan Saito|link=Aidan Saito Raeka Amori.jpg|Raeka Amori|link=Raeka Amori Kaoiri Mori.jpg|Crown Princess Kaoiri Mori|link=Kaoiri Mori Ryou Mori.jpg|Prince Ryou Mori|link=Ryou Mori Trivia *Most Ashayan names come from Japanese, which originally came from Elemental Kingdoms and was kept by Celtic at the reboot. Category:Realms Category:Iridescent Continent